mayorbanksfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayor Banks Wiki
Mayor Banks Sometimes Diplomacy just isn't enough. ''- Mayor Banks'' Mayor Banks is an iconic figure in Alliance society on Moon Guard. Many people tend to not fully understand him or his strategies in Local Government Politics or Warfare. However his actions have not only secured the safety of his Human brethren, but has also ensured that the elven menace in the northern lands of Quel'thalas will be kept at bay. Early Life Gerik Banks was born and raised in Strahnbrad by his father, Alex Banks who owned most of the farmland on the outskirts of Strahnbrad. When he was the age of 9 he began work at the local Bob's Guns store. There he learned how to be a top notch salesman and thus, building himself character which made him very likeable in his town. 8 years later, the spirit of the town was crushed when the Blackrock orc clan invaded Strahnbrad and killed many of Gerik's friends and neighbors. Eventually the town was saved by Arthas, but Gerik could no longer stay there because it brought back too many horrible memories. At the age of 17, his father gave him a sum of 120g as a farewell gift before he traveled south leaving not only his father, but soon after his departure the scourge sprang up in Lordaeron and eventually found its way to Strahnbrad. Gerik finally ran into the town of Lakeshire and settled there for about 7 years. During his stay in Lakeshire, Gerik found a job in the local town hall under Magistrate Soloman where he organized legal documents and deeds for the Magistrate. There he was educated in politics and closely observed the daily actions of Soloman as he ran Lakeshire. Political Career At the age of 24, Gerik moved west to the small, yet simple town of Goldshire. When he arrived he was horrified. As he looked around he witnessed the most disgusting things Azeroth could offer. The streets smelled awful, Night Elf and Draenei prostitution, homeless begging on the curbs, wild cats running around breeding with each other non-stop (The leading cause of the Feline Aids epidemic in Goldshire), and of course no government. Gerik was prepared to leave until he met one of the leaders of the Wild Cats named Rigsby. Rigsby was an odd, insane cat that ruled over a pack of cats that called themselves “The Pack of Wolves”. Rigsby told Gerik of the opportunity this town offered and with a good leadership, it could be turned around into a successful town. Gerik thought about it and agreed with him, but Rigsby told him that key to winning the election, is through popularity. Gerik didn’t understand how he was going to achieve popularity in this disgusting town, no one even knew him in the first place. Rigsby made a deal with Gerik, telling him that if he promises to protect Rigsby from the Stormwind Animal Control (SAC), he would use his pack to help boost Gerik’s popularity. Gerik agreed and within 2 months of campaigning against a number of powerful pimps and futa mistresses, he won the election and became known as Mayor Banks, the Mayor of Goldshire or simply “Mayor” for short. The ultimate goal of the new and young mayor was to clean the filth from the Goldshire name. He tried many different strategies from poisoning the alcohol in the inn, to funding money to the newly formed Goldshire Police (Disbanded November 2011), and finally by forcing high taxes on prostitutes and strippers taking 40% of their total earnings each day. Nothing was working, for every 5 futas or pedophiles he arrested or killed, 30 came to fill their place. Depressed and disappointed in himself, Mayor Banks lost all hope for cleaning the town which thus began total government corruption of Goldshire. Mayor Banks was using most of the tax money to repair fences that kept breaking, funding the police department, and cleaning the streets of “unknown” substances, but this funding completely cut and the Mayor instead pocketed about 95% of the tax money for about 6 months until his town hall was overrun by angry citizens mind controlled by powerful futa mistresses. Mayor Banks jumped out of the window as they broke down the door and fled to Stormwind, carrying with him about 30,000 gold in tax money. When he reached Stormwind, he declared his resignation as Mayor of Goldshire and never returned to that filthy, pathetic town ever again. Quel'thalas, the elven problem The elves in the north posed no serious problem until reports came from the guild known as (MOS) that the elves were advancing. Eager to make a new name for himself besides being the former mayor of Goldshire (Even though everyone still calls him "Mayor"), he joined the guild and fought against the elves head on. Even though MOS was doing a decent job against the elves, Mayor believed that they were too slow in their invasions. So Mayor gathered up the finest warriors of MOS (Lurince, Andry, Zaraki, Icejob, (sometimes) Rigsby, Jildan, Haste, Naam) and created the special forces branch of MOS called the Freedom Fighters. The Freedom Fighters invaded the elven city with large raids almost every day, they killed hundreds of elves even though the elves outnumbered them badly. Months of warfare went on and eventually the blood elves were pushed back. Since the threat scaled down, the Freedom Fighters disbanded, but they agreed on one thing to eachother before it was. If the blood elves ever try to attack alliance land again, the Freedom Fighters will be waiting. - The Freedom Fighters A much-needed Re-Election in Goldshire Many seasons have passed following the disbandment of the Freedom Fighters until the new continent of Pandaria had been discovered. Banks was very excited with exploring a new continent, to discover what secrets or treasures lay hidden in Pandaria's misty wilds. Upon arrival, Banks made his first interaction with the Pandaren race. He had heard rumors that they were a kind and gentle race with much wisdom. However once Banks got his first look on these Pandaren, he was disgusted. Most of them were gobbling up their food with no remorse about their weight. “These fat, rice eating, bad driving, karate kicking chinks pandas have wisdom for me? I don't think so." With that, Banks decided to simply get his work done in Pandaria before returning back to Stormwind where he heard the terrible news of Goldshire. It appears that in years of Banks' absence from Goldshire, the town was on the brink of destruction and poverty. Petty Horde criminals were constantly coming in and out of the town taking whatever or whoever they pleased with no contest. Some Worgen males developed the taste for the futanari which started a chain of kidnappings from which they would take the helpless futa to the woods where they began to devour her/his (whatever) flesh. Rigsby became an alcoholic which caused his guild to crumble apart leaving many stray cats to wander off and develop many different cat clan guilds. On top of all this, Pandaren were interbreeding with the other races of the Alliance. This news angered Banks which made him take the initiative of reclaiming his town and the title, 'Mayor'. "The current status of Goldshire has caused me to re-think the pledge I made long ago to never return. The good folks of Goldshire knew that under my leadership, the streets were a much safer place. For I have let myself seep into the depths of war and foreign policy that I forgot my roots. I shall never make that mistake again for I'm not returning to Goldshire, but Goldshire is returning to me." The Future No one can predict the future for Mayor Banks, you just never know what he'll come up with next. Sometimes he visits places that were an impact on his life in the past. Even his childhood hometown of Strahnbrad. Category:1. Biography